


Is it desire or is it love?

by Tetralea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 40s!Bucky Barnes, 40s!Steve rogers, Kissing, M/M, imlied smut, skinny!Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: A short little one where Bucky is unable to decide on his feelings about Steve or more like about what have happened the night before, until Steve arrives home.It's short and there is no explicit smut in this one, only mentions.





	Is it desire or is it love?

Steve was just mere minutes from arriving home, Bucky knew it. He just finished at the doctor which happened to be only two blocks from their shared apartment. He was nervous, very very nervous. He haven’t seen Steve or have talked to him since last night. Last night when they arrived home a bit light headed from the dancing at the local bar. Well, more like Bucky was dancing and Steve was watching him from their table. The way he smiled, how his hips moved to the rhythm and how gently he was holding that pretty dame in his arms. His gaze occasionally meeting with Steve’s, and if the blond man wouldn’t know his friend better he could have think that Bucky was trying to seduce him with those looks, that he wished he could hold Steve like that.

When they arrived home everything happened fast, Steve was laughing than he tripped and Bucky caught him, and then… Then his lips were on Steve’s and fuck, he loved it. Soon they were naked in Bucky’s bed and… Oh, God, he had to cover his burning face with his palms as the more than vivid memories were danging in front of his eyes. Steve kissing him, kissing feverishly down on his body, than seeing his own cock between those thin, red lips and then Stave inside of him, making him feel things he never thought he would, more over crave over and over again. 

So what was it? Love or just desire what he was feeling for him? 

He run out of time because the door got opened and Steve stormed into the room. His cold hands found Bucky’s cheeks and held him still while he pressed his lips to the warm, plump ones. The kiss was searing but slow, they gave themselves time to savour every second. As the minutes passed their hands were roaming on each other’s body, tugging on shirts and undoing buttons. 

‘Bedroom?’ Steve whispered, in an innocently insecure way, what made Bucky’s grip on his fragile hips even stronger. 

‘Yes, oh, God, yes!’ Bucky growled with relief. Maybe first if was love what made him be with Steve, but now, now it was desire, burning, hot and he knew that both of them only wanted more. 


End file.
